Walking A Thin Line
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: They found their own lives falling off course, and more into what everyone expected of them. But they're the daughters of the Director of Section Five, and the Head of Security; for them, screwing expectations- and breaking rules- was practically required. This, is very much the girls' story, interspersed with J/Z. Set nine years after BWWB. Third in my RFFTL universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Walking**** A Thin Line**

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena**

******Summary: They found their own lives falling off course, and more into what everyone expected of them. But they're the daughters of the Director of Section Five, and the Head of Security; for them, screwing expectations- and breaking rules- was practically required. ********This, is very much the girls' story, interspersed with J/Z. Set nine years after BWWB. Third in my RFFTL universe. **

******A/N: I had considered doing individual stories for each girl, but figured I'd try my usual method first, and if it fell apart, then do each individual story. **

"Do you do anything for fun?"

"This is_ Zane_ we're talking about, Carter. Remember that."

"I play a wicked game of Yahtzee." The Head of Security rolled her eyes, but didn't bother hiding her smile as she sat back in her chair.

"I don't see how you could think racing headlong into a fiery death was fun." The sheriff said, sipping his coffee.

"My husband has a death wish." Jo cut in, setting her cup down. She squeaked as Zane's hand connected with her ass, and she glared at him. He pulled his hands away, holding them up in surrender.

Carter chuckled; he couldn't believe all that had happened in the last nine years- from time travel to Jo's older brother Davie being found alive and coming home, to him marrying Allison and them having a little girl... to Zoe and Lucas welcoming a little boy and his ex Abby remarrying, the last nine years had been full of surprises. But the biggest came from Jo and Zane's neck of the woods.

Their oldest, Dylan, had gotten accepted to Yale early- at age sixteen, two years older than her dad had been, and was now, at twenty-three, back in Eureka, interning at GD under Allison. Brookelyn, their middle child, was off in Vancouver, at University, studying to be... okay, he didn't know what, but she was studying, he was sure of it. And that left Luca, their youngest and the last of the Donovan girls; just turned sixteen, and pursuing a career in musical theater and dance. Of all three of the Donovan girls, Carter was perhaps closest to Luca; merely for the fact that she remained at home, with her parents.

Unlike her sisters, she didn't see herself going into medicine or any of the hard sciences, and certainly didn't see herself at GD- she saw herself onstage. It was a dream Jo herself had once had, and had given up in order to survive after her mom passed away. Jo had longed to be a dancer, to travel the world and become a great ballerina, but had shoved that dream aside in favor of medals and war. She had never reached her full potential, and so had settled for second best. Something the Carter knew irked her to no end.

"Jo, I've got-" The older woman was out of her chair and at the counter in minutes, accepting the coffee Vincent handed her. She stood talking to the cafe owner for several minutes, engaged in excited conversation. Carter watched her, before turning back to Zane.

"It's amazing how... how relaxed she is now, compared to..." He stopped, unable to bring him self to say it. _To when she first arrived in this timeline._

Allison reached out, taking his hand. "People adapt in... amazing ways, Jack. Place them in a new situation and take away their only exit, and you'd be surprised at how... quickly they resort to their will to survive."

"But she didn't make it any easier on any of us. Especially Zane." He said, glancing at the younger man, who chuckled softly.

"Honestly-"

"Waking up married next to a stranger is my worst nightmare. But that's exactly what I did. And... it worked out wonderfully." The three turned, to see Jo making her way back to the table, her three best friends with her. Rowley cast a glance their way, before she rolled her eyes and got up.

"I never thought I'd see the day you'd turn soft, Josie. Where'd the badass go?" Jo snorted.

"Still here. Just-"

"A little older, a few more gray hairs, maybe a few more pounds, but overall, still a gun nut." Carter said. The sheriff jumped as Jo reached over and slapped him as she took her seat at Zane's side.

"Pounds, ha! You're one to_ talk_, Carter."

"Josie's so thin you could fold her up and fit her in a suitcase." Hertz said. Carter raised an eyebrow.

"How do you- have you_ tried_ that?" He asked, surprised. Hertz shook her head.

"No. Don't be ridiculous." She glanced at the others. Jo laughed, sitting back in her chair. They fell into contented, quiet silence, the kind of silence that didn't force friends to come up with conversation. Carter glanced at Jo, who sat playing with her phone. It amazed him how young GD's Head of Security looked- especially since she had just turned fifty-six the previous October.

S_he certainly doesn't _look_ like she's in her late fifties_. Her long, thick, lush hair was still black as oil- not a strand of grey resided within the dark strands. There wasn't a single wrinkle on her face, and her dark eyes were just as bright and full of mirth as when she was in her early twenties. She was fit and trim, like she'd always been- she and Zane still went jogging early in the mornings, and still spent time at GD's gym, boxing and doing God knew what, and still, from what Carter could glean from her, still spent their nights-

He shuddered, and forced himself to take in Jo's spotless appearance to get that image out of his head. Dressed in a nice black pants suit, he could see the dark green cowl neck blouse beneath the jacket, her long dark hair was pulled back in her usual tight ponytail, and he could see the gold locket around her throat. She looked put together, absolutely beautiful, and a small, microscopic part of his wished she hadn't married Zane, and that he hadn't married Allison. But it was just a fantasy, and he knew, that. His gaze moved to Zane, taking in the younger man across from Allison.

He also looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties- neither one looked their ages, whereas _he_ looked ancient. The young phsycist was dressed in- much like his wife- a nice black pants suit, with a dark blue button down. His dark hair- unlike Carter had thought- was not speckled with grey, and was as thick and dark as his wife's. His blue eyes glistened with mischief and a hint of trouble, and Carter had to admit that Zane had the most beautiful eyes of anyone he'd ever met. It didn't surprise him- or anyone, really- that Zane's daughters had inherited his beautiful eyes-

"There's our Luca." The adults all turned, to see a raven-head make her way to the counter.

"What the hell happened to her? She get run over by a bus?" Carter asked.

"More like a train." Blythe replied, glancing at Jo and Zane. Jo's dark eyes narrowed at the sight of her youngest daughter's rumpled clothes and wild hair. She looked like she'd slept in her clothing and hadn't run a brush through her dark hair since the previous morning. She looked tired, like she hadn't slept much the night before. For a moment, Jo's hackles rose, and she pushed her chair back to get up. Allison's hand on hers stopped her.

"Let her come to you." Jo locked eyes with the older woman, but nodded. Although, when it looked like the teenager wouldn't be making a move towards the table any time soon, Jo took matters into her own hands.

"Luca Jadie Donovan! Come over here. Now." She locked eyes with the girl as she turned, and a moment passed, before she crooked a finger towards her youngest child, beckoning her over with a stare that could make Mt. St. Helen's erupt.


	2. Chapter 2

******Rifiuto: Non Mirena***

The lyrics of _Sweet Transvestite_ follwed her as she climbed back into the bed and she shifted as her companion propped himself onto his elbow to watch her. He raised an eyebrow at her ipod, and she glanced behind her. "What? _Rocky Horror_ is one of my favorite shows." He shook his head, reaching out to gently cup her cheek.

"I can only imagine how hot you look in a corset and garter belt." She blushed, biting her lip before,

"My mom looks amazing in lingerie like that." He raised his eyebrows.

"You mean Chief Donovan, Head of Global Dynamics Security, wears_ that_ type of lingerie?" She nodded.

"Yeah. My... my dad bought her... fourteen boxes of Lesa's Lingerie when they first met, and ever since, he... well... it's kind of... tradition..." She trailed off, embarrassed to be talking about her parents' love life. He chuckled.

"Now that I think about it, Chief D does have a smokin' body. I can see why your dad fell in love with her- she is _hot_." He said, laying on his back and crossing his arms behind his head. She reached out, swatting his chest.

"That's my mom!" He laughed softly, turning his hazel eyes to her.

"I know. And so does everyone else in town. And they're just as turned on by your mom as your dad is- and she's in her _fifties_? She doesn't look like it. She looks about twenty. She's gorgeous. And so are you." He whispered, thumbing her lower lip. She smiled at him, before leaning down and capturing his lips in a deep kiss. She smiled into the kiss, reaching up and running a hand over his chest, before moving it around his neck and tangling her fingers into the dark auburn hair at the nape of his neck. She tugged until she lay on her back, and he was balanced over her, his mouth melded to hers as his hands moved down her sides to her waist.

_".. but by night, I'm one hell of a lover..."_

He chuckled softly against her mouth. "I'd say that describes us pretty well, don't you think?" She nodded, looking up at him. He stared into her blue eyes, reaching up to play with the strap of her green tank, before slowly pulling it down her shoulder and kissing the soft flesh. Then, he moved to her other shoulder, repeating the process. He then moved his lips to her clavicle, sucking gently on the soft flesh before moving down to press a gentle kiss to the soft mound of her breast. His hands slowly pushed the tank up her body, exposing her taut stomach and the firmness of her abs. Eventually, he pulled the tank top over her head, tossing it to the floor. One hand ghosted over her stomach and down to her thighs, gently tugging on the material of her panties.

Her heart jumped in her ribcage as she wrapped an arm around his neck. Was this how her mom felt, whenever she slept with her dad? Did her heart try to free itself from her ribcage that long ago night, not long after she'd first come to this alternate time? Had her dad made her feel as wanted she herself now felt? Her parents had been married for twenty-five years, and yet, they never tired of each other, and even acted as though they were still newlyweds. She only hoped she'd be that lucky someday. She dug her nails into his back as his lips returned to hers, and he slipped inside her. Their eyes locked, and as they came together, she pressed her lips to his ear, saying,

"I need to hear you say it, Nic." He furrowed his brow, feigning innocence.

"Say what?" He asked, taking a deep breath. She narrowed her eyes.

"You know what." He chuckled, capturing her lips in his in a deep, searching kiss.

"I love you, Luca Donovan." She pulled away, grinning at him- the same grin her father gave her mother.

"I love you, Nic O'Brien." Their lips met in another deep kiss, as they finally reached their climax and collapsed back among the pillows. She pulled until he'd rested his head on her chest, his arms wrapped around her waist. She tangled her fingers in his hair, letting her heartbeat slow. "Wow. Now why... didn't that feel like a first time?" She asked, as he pulled away to look up at her.

"Because it wasn't." He whispered, grinning. She giggled, wrinkling her nose in delight. She leaned up to capture his lips in a kiss, when her phone blared. She pulled away, grabbing it and checking the time.

"Oh shit. I have to go!" She climbed out of the bed, grabbing her things and going to her closet. He sat up, moving to the edge of the bed and grabbing his clothes from the floor.

"How about a quick shower before we part ways?" He asked. She pulled her tank on over the black bra she'd pulled on, and then grabbed her jeans from the floor, turning to him.

"Not gonna happen, Nic. If my parents find out, they'll kill me." He raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" She pulled her jeans on before kneeling down and grabbing his overshirt. She tossed it to him with an exasperated look.

"Have you _not_ been around my dad?" She asked. "Next to him, my mom looks tame- and she's the gun nut, remember?" He sighed, shaking his head and getting up once he was completely dressed. She disappeared into the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth, before coming back into the room and grabbing her book bag. As they headed down the stairs to the living room, she tossed her black hair over her shoulder.

"I don't like partaking in secrets, Luca." The teenager looked up at the ceiling. She sighed.

"We've had this conversation before, AIDA. If Mama and Daddy found out about Nic- well, Mama'd kill him, and then bring him back, let Daddy have a go, and then bring Uncle Carter in to finish off the pieces. You can't tell them."

"It's not right, Luca. I don't like lying to your parents." AIDA's voice stopped the teen on her way to the door. She sighed again, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not lying, AIDA-"

"It doesn't matter, Luca. Jo and Zane were my people long before even Dylan was concieved. And before your father came into the picture, Jo was mine. I have seen one too many men break her heart, and I wasn't about to let your father do it too. Zane, however, proved me wrong. He is perfect for your mother. And I won't have you deceiving either of them."

Luca sighed. "AIDA, if Mama and Daddy found out about Nic, Mama'd kill him, and then bring him back, let Daddy have a go, and then bring in Uncle Carter to finish off the pieces. It's not gonna happen. You know why? You're gonna keep your... program shut about this, you got me?"

"I'm sorry, Luca, but I don't condone keeping secrets, and neither do your parents-"

"They kept secrets from my sisters and I." She whispered.

"They kept those secrets to protect you and your sisters. That is entirely different." Luca's head snapped up.

_"How?"_ She demanded, but the house only replied with a prompt,

"I will let your parents know about your sneaking around when they get home from work today." And with that, the door swung open. Once the door closed behind her, she stuck her phone in her pocket and turned to find him leaning against the porch railing.

"She really doesn't like me, does she?" He asked. Luca screwed up her mouth.

"AIDA doesn't like change. After Mama married Daddy, it took her forever to accept that they had had a baby. Daddy is AIDA's favorite person, and that's saying something, considering that Mama was hers first, long before Daddy entered the picture. AIDA had quite the- well, she still has- crush on Daddy." She laughed. "Mama told me once that she locked Daddy out of the house and then shocked him to within an inch of his life when they first started dating." He paled. "The only reason AIDA didn't kill him was because Mama got to him in time."

"She won't-" Luca shook her head.

"Nah. She only ever does that to Uncle Carter anymore." Luca replied, accepting the motorcycle helmet he held out. "For some reason, she doesn't particularly like Uncle Carter. No one can really figure out why." She went to him, wedging herself between his legs and leaning against his chest. She smiled at him, capturing his lips in a kiss, before pulling away. He pushed away from the railing and hurried down the steps; Luca followed, putting the helmet on. Once they were on the bike, she wrapped her arms around his waist, glancing back at the house. Zane's bike was in the driveway- she and her sisters had grown up on the motorcycle, and had thrown a fit when Zane suggested getting rid of it- but not as much as Jo. Her mother loved the bike as much the girls did, and couldn't imagine getting rid of a part of their history, let alone their daughters' childhood.

They reached downtown, and after removing her helmet, Luca climbed off the bike with a quick kiss and hurried into Cafe Diem. She caught sight of her parents, and made a beeline for the counter, not missing the comments coming from her Uncle Carter. Just as Vincent handed her her coffee, a familiar voice split the air. "Luca Jadie Donovan! Come over here. _Now."_

A moment passed, before she slowly turned around. Her mother stood with one hand on her hip, the other beckoning her to come. She instantly felt her heart plummet into her toes, and slowly made her way towards her mother. "Hi Mama." She leaned over, pressing a kiss to Jo's cheek before turning to her father. "Hi Daddy. What's up?"

"We know about Nic, Luca." The girl turned to her mother.

"What are you talking about, Mommy?" She asked, giving Jo her most innocent smile.

"Cut the crap, Luca Jadie. AIDA told us before we left this morning." Jo replied, leaning on the table, hand on her hip. Luca glanced from her father to her mother, pale.

"I- that's not true-"

"Luca, you-" The three turned, to see Nic enter the cafe, and instantly, Jo straightened. She took several steps towards the younger man, but Zane was on his feet instantly, holding her back. "Uh-oh."

Jo straightened, pulling away from her husband. She looked from one teen to the other. "You and you, outside. Now." Then, she grabbed her things, storming out of the cafe. Zane blew out his cheeks and shook his head, following with hands in his pockets. A moment passed before the teens glanced back at Carter and Allison."Now, Luca!" With one last glance at her aunt and uncle, Luca rushed from the cafe, Nic following.


End file.
